


A First Disastrous Meeting

by anoncitomikolino



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino
Summary: This is for Lolistar92 for the JayDick Summer Exchange Event she requested for Jason carrying Dick Bridal Style.





	A First Disastrous Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lolistar92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/gifts).



> This is for Lolistar92 for the JayDick Summer Exchange Event she requested for Jason carrying Dick Bridal Style.

 

 

This supposed to be an AU where Dick was never Robin nor Nightwing but still was adopted but Bruce, somehow Jason still is Red Hood. One day, there's a random Wayne gala and a random villain decides to interrupt and cause chaos, and oh how the destiny works, Jason was around and saved Dickie... and Bruce was worried :^)

 

 


End file.
